This Is For Keeps
by othretard
Summary: OneShot. Lucas has his mind set on one thing and one thing only. Brooke Davis.


Authors Notes: Hey guys! Well, it's been a while since I've written something, which being Black Dresses that I think most of your guys enjoyed. So before you go on just know I'd like to give the biggest thanks to Courty! Aka Courtney and Jen Jen! aka Jen haha. Supportive these guys. This is a oneshot based on a Spill Canvas song and takes place after the season 3 finale.

Disclaimers: Sorry kids but I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill nor do I own Spill Canvas or their lyrics although I wish I could write lyrics as great as they can. Hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

**This is For Keeps**

Tonight for some odd reason the streets of Tree Hill seemed darker than usual. The air filled with tension when they were together. The lampposts around him dimmed lightly with the beautiful bright stars in the sky. Was it all just in his head? Or was his life going to be changing in just a few moments?

He was so nervous but he knew this would be the best solution for the both of them. They'd finally be free and able to escape the lies and even some truths. His whole body ached for her. It ached from him just pondering about them together forever. Thoughts just formed in his head, about life and how he could fix it for at least the two of them.

Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did love have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Peyton just be happy for them, and let things go? Jake had done it for her so why couldn't she do the same for them? He knew there was something special between the two of them but nothing compared to what him and Brooke had. What they had was something beyond what he and Peyton could ever share. They knew each other's faults and possessions but most importantly they knew the importance of each other. Sure life was tough right now but what he had in mind would take away the pain that people, life and love had caused them.

- - - - - - - -

Sitting on her bed, reading "Pregnancy: How to Deal with a Child On It's Way," Brooke was completely unaware of what was about to happen. Reading the book, she began to think of how she was going to explain this to Lucas. She was sure he loved her enough to help her through this difficult time. Lucas wasn't like his father and he wouldn't leave her to care for a baby on her own. A year ago, he had proved he would be there for her through anything. Deciding she needed to do it now or never, Brooke stood up to go and call Lucas. She stopped suddenly upon hearing a knock at the door.

- - - - - - - -

As he rounded her corner he was nervous she wouldn't be accepting of his idea. He knocked three times hoping his pale complexion wouldn't blow his cover. She opened the door with her innocent face and all thoughts of Peyton and whatever else went out the window, all he needed was standing right before him.

"Lucas what are…."

"Would you like to leave this human race tonight…" he paused, a lump forming in his throat, "with me?" He hoped to God her answer was yes, and they'd settle the deal with a kiss but what he got in response, wasn't what he was looking for.

Brooke looked at him with tears shining in her eyes and shook her head; no. "I cant, we can't." She stopped, not sure if she should let him know just yet. She closed her eyes, hoping things would end up okay "Lucas…I'm…I'm pregnant."

They looked at each other not sure what to say or do next. It could go either way; they'd talk about their future and be there for each other or they'd both go their separate ways.

Brooke looked at him sadly, he wasn't saying anything, which scared her more then she'd like to admit. He obviously didn't want anything to do with her or their child. She gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry." She was about to close the door when he stopped his hand stopped the door.

"Brooke, don't. It doesn't matter if your pregnant, either way I'd still love you, because I am you know, in love with you." He reached up and brushed away her tears with his over anxious hand. "I want to be with you, I want us to finally be happy together without the drama this place has to bring us. Even if we do go and are together forever, eternity wouldn't be as far as enough for me. So let's start eternity now. "His brain suddenly started to pump an unusual secretion of lust.

Brooke's eyes got softer. She knew he was raising the stakes, taking a big step of what can be opportunity. She knew he was right, why couldn't they? They were in love, but Peyton came to mind. Stupid Peyton. She wouldn't have these damn insecurities if it weren't for her former best friend. Why do people have to lie? Why do they have to go and pretend to be someone else they're not? All that happened in the end was pain and sorrow. That's exactly what Peyton did to her. She had lied about not having feelings. She had pretended that she was so in love with Jake but yet, she was holding all the love for Lucas. Well, no more.

She looked up at him and stared him down. "What about Peyton?" Sure the question was stupid but she had to make sure this time.

Lucas looked at her and grabbed her other hand with his free one. "What about her? Brooke there is only one person out there for me and that person is you and only you, not Peyton. I don't care how she feels for me because I'm sure the feelings she has for me aren't nearly as close to the ones I have for you. You have to know this."

Brooke let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and smiled slightly. The weights were finally being lifted off her shoulders. She smiled up at him; "Eternity wouldn't be long enough for you, huh?"

He smiled back at her "Nope not a chance, eternally will live our infallible love."

"I'm glad to hear that, about Peyton I mean and our oh-so-never ending love" her dimples began to show and he was falling for her all over again.

"So does this mean were going to leave this lonely town, because you and I both know we're better than this. It's just not worth being down."

"Yeah. Just you, me and this little one, our own little fugitive family." They both let out low chuckles at least the mood had lightened up a little bit.

"I love you, Brooke"

"I know and I love you too. Just one more thing?" He nodded his head anxiously.

"Anything for you." She loved it when he said that.

"Don't break my heart again…I just don't think I'd be able to…."

"Brooke, listen to me. This is for keeps"


End file.
